


Revamp: High Roller's Story

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Revamp: Hero: 108 [1]
Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Genocide, Tags Are Hard, The Zebra Brothers are Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Why do the Zebra brothers stay with High Roller? What's with the obsession with candy? Where did High Roller get his name? What's with the hatred of humans?I dive into a new version of Hero: 108, with origin stories for each character and minor changes.
Relationships: High Roller & the Zebra Brothers
Series: Revamp: Hero: 108 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655773
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

He was just a boy when he was exposed to humans cruelty. 

He had been raised by his mother and father, the Zebra Royalty, and lived with his brothers, the Zebra Princes. For a short time, he was known as Homsap, short for Homo Sapien. It was the council's idea. The council eventually allowed a name change. He was raised with the princes he should recieve a fitting name, so long as he never outranked the true heirs.

"Homsap, you're getting a new name." The Zebra Queen, Marcia, revealed.

"Really mommy?" Homsap asked, crawling into his mother's lap. 

"Yes, my child. A more respectful name."

"What is it?"

"High Roller." 

High Roller. Sounded cool. Tough. At least... to Homsap. He was now High Roller.

He joined his brothers on their schooling with their father, Rein, who showed them how to act when other royalty came, even being able to meet other princes and princesses, such as the Liger prince Goldeneye Husky, Bumble princess Carmen, Chameleon princess Bella, and the Bear Prince Burt.

The brothers also learned from their mother, who taught them how they took sugar cane and created a special candy with swirls, called Lollipops. They were placed onto sticks, usually either singular or a special spherical lollipop that came in threes. The zebras traded these sweets with all kinds of creatures in exchange for protection or food or gold.

Humans frequently came with gold, asking for more and more lollipops.

High Roller could hear his parents discussing how to deal with the demand of ths humans at nights when his brothers and he searched for tiny sweets.

"We do not have enough sugar cane to provide even for ourselves! Rein, what are we to do!"

"We keep the way we have been doing, and explain to the humans they will have a maximum threshold. I highly doubt that the humans will go to war, Marcia."

"I prey to the rain gods for more water."

"As do I. But for now, we must do our part as well."

The three brothers knew something bad was going to happen, but for a while, nothing did.

The classes had a somber undertone of fear, with the brothers learning escape techniques and gaining access to a weapon that only the zebras could use. The red and blue weapons of chaos.

The Ghost Lanterns. 

They could only access true power in the Full Moonlight, any other light that was not the moon would reverse the Ghost Lanterns's magic, and they had to be used together. They were small things created, such as reversing Sugar back into sugar cane, or making sugar into salt, or even putting others in trances in order to escape.

Still, the brothers eased, thinking that their parents were just paranoid.

Then came The Night of Red. There were screams. There was smoke.

"High Roller! Zed! Bras!" Their mother ran in, crying. "Up! Up! Quickly!" 

"Momma?" The white zebra, Zed shook his head.

"What's going on?" The black zebra, Bras asked. 

"You must go. Quickly! Now my sons." She brought out the ghost lanterns.

"Mom?" High Roller's voice quivered.

"Follow me, my sons." She commanded and the trio followed, shaking with fear.

They made their way through the castle, seeing their father waiting with some soldiers. "Go, my sons." He said.

The two soldiers pushed the princes and High Roller to escape, with the King and Queen soon following after after the gate to escape was closed. They were running by the light of fire, with corpses and burning bodies cries echoing around Jigh Roller. A building began to collapse and Rein and Marcia pushed passed the guards to make sure their children were safe. The building collapsed and High Roller felt pain in his eye. The human cried out with a wail, as Zed and Bras looked to their parents, who were injured.

"Take your brother, get as far away as possible!" Rein commanded. "Go! Now! Before they get you!"

Zed and Bras teared up, but linked together with their brother and the ghost Lanterns between them and rolled away. 

Big booms and cries still rang in the zebra's ears, but all High Roller could hear was ringing and felt pain in his right eye.


	2. Chapter 2

High Roller stared out at the animals he had called. They demanded to see his parents. Rage filled the young human to the brim.

"Humans are monsters! The reason I called you here was to open your eyes to it! They're your enemies!"

A murmur broke out, causing Zed and Blas to bang on a Gong provided by the Bear Prince. 

"They are the reason why none of you will see my parents again!" He shouted. "Humans will only take, and what do they give you!? Useless gold!" High Roller kicked a plate of gold for emphasis. "We must take arms against the monstrous humans! For all animals lives! And even so, with the zebras gone, I will let the Zebra legacy live on! I will still offer the sweets that zebras once traded to anyone who joins me."


End file.
